Yusuke and the Fluffy Puffy Bunny Pants!
by Pink-kimono
Summary: Yusuke gets new pants
1. Default Chapter

Michirini: Hey! Michirini or M for short. This is my first fic ever! YAY! CG (chronogirl) helped a whole lot! I suggest you check out some of her stories. I've officially become apart of the AGW (anime gone wrong) crew. * gets all serious * I shall do them justice! I'll let CG do the declaimer.  
  
CG: ello! Anyway we don't own YYH (Yu Yu Hakusho for those people who don't know what that stands for) And we don't feel like showing up in court.  
  
Michirini: Yea! Cause CG would have to wear a skirt.  
  
CG:* shudders * ew! M. Don't even joke like that! Ok.  
  
Michirini: k! Well heres the fic!   
  
Yusuke: it will be a cold day in hell when I where those pants Keiko!  
  
Keiko: just put them on Yusuke! * shoves them into his hands *  
  
Yusuke: do I have to???????  
  
Keiko: yes yusuke or my hand will get well aquatinted with the side of your face  
  
Yusuke: oh all right…. * puts on Fluffy puffy bunny pants(FPBP)*  
  
Keiko: AWWWWW!! You look so cute yusuke! * grabs his hand * lets show everyone  
  
Yusuke: everyone…….   
  
Keiko: yes yusuke everyone…  
  
Kuwabara: HAAAAAAAA!!!! URAMESHI IN FLUFFY BUNNY PANTS!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: I wouldn't be talkin…. * cough* footie pajamas * cough *  
  
Hiei: you where footie pajamas!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kuwabara: sooo? Urameshi is wearing Fluffy puffy bunny pants!  
  
Hiei: oh really???  
  
Yusuke: * punches Kuwabara *  
  
Kuwabara: @_@  
  
Yusuke: and I was forced to wear these by…..HER! * points at keiko *   
  
Keiko: its not nice to point yusuke  
  
Yusuke: its not nice to slap random people ether keiko!  
  
Keiko: * slaps yusuke* well I guess its okay to slap you then?   
  
Yusuke: +_+ well no its not but that has nothing to do with these monstrosities you call "pants"  
  
Keiko: DIE YUSUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Yusuke: * running away * HELP MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
CG: well that's the end of the first chappie!  
  
M (Michirini): ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ  
  
CG: Well…M is asleep and she's snoring like there's no tomorrow. Anyway I'm going to pour a HUGE bucket of water over her head while you review. Your going to review right? REVIEW DAMN IT! REVIEW!  
  
M: *in sleep* no flames please I'm very sensitive….ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ  
  
CG: If you have any ideas for the rest of the fic tell us in your reviews or e-mail M. She'll mention your name so people know its your idea.  
  
M: * in sleep * Yea! I don't want people to say I stole their ideas….ZzZzZzZzZz. 


	2. Yusuke: a true blue streaker

M: Hi! Its Michirini!   
  
*Morning symphony plays *  
  
M: What the?  
  
TB: * Comes out jumping across your computer screen. Rock music playing. Screams * THIS ISN'T A MORNING WORK OUT! THIS IS MY FIRST ROCK SIGNLE! DUN! DUN! DUN! DUN! DUM! DUM! DUM!  
  
M: Oookkk..* turns off radio* TB! Do you mind?  
  
TB: Huh?  
  
M: Hey! Wanna do the disclaimer?  
  
TB: Yeah! We don't own YYH (Yu Yu Hakusho) So you can't sue us! If you do I'll send CG when she's on a sugar high after you! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
CG: GRRRRRRR!  
  
M: PUT HER ON THE LEASH TB! PUT HER ON THE LEASH!  
  
TB: *puts leash on CG* Ha! Take that!  
  
M: I'm gonna start the fic before we have to get all new shots.  
  
Keiko: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!  
  
Yusuke: AHHH!  
  
Kurama: ok.. *watching as Yusuke runs down street*  
  
Yusuke: KURAMA! HEEEEELLP!  
  
Kurama: *catching up with yusuke* What did you do?  
  
Yusuke: I told keiko these pants were a monstrosity.  
  
Kurama: *looks at pants. Laughs hysterically* Sorry Yusuke. Its just...its just ahahahahahaha. *stops running*  
  
Yusuke: Grrrrrr! *thinking. Good thing I left my other pants underneath. Takes fpbp off*  
  
Keiko: EW! YUSUKE YOU BETTER NOT BE STREAKING!  
  
Yusuke: Ha! I was wearing other pants under these things!* holds up Fluffy Puffy Bunny Pants*  
  
Keiko: Awwww! Your wearing the other pants I got you! Their sooooo cute.  
  
Yusuke: * stops running* Wha..*looks at Fluffy Puffy Ducky pants * AHH! How did those get there!?  
  
Keiko: * stops running* Lets go show TB! * drags yusuke *  
  
Some French guy: A few minutes later...  
  
TB: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *deep breath * HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Yusuke: HEY! Cut it out!  
  
TB: * crosses fingers behind back * I'm sorry. It's just your pants! They are sooo* holds back laughter* ...cute.  
  
CG: GRRRRRR!   
  
TB: BAD! DOWN GIRL! DOWN! Sorry. Any way I think it suits you. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!   
  
Yusuke: * throw a Mighty Bean at TB's head *  
  
A/N I don't own Mighty Beans! (even though I don't see why anyone would want to take credit for those things*   
  
TB: Where the hell did you get this! *holds up Mighty Bean *  
  
Yusuke: I don't know? It just appeared soo I threw it.   
  
TB: Your really stupid!  
  
Yusuke: like your not!  
  
M: sorry I'm writing this fic sooooo I'm gonna backspace that!  
  
TB: yeah thats right Yusuke!I'm Michirini's friend and YOU can't say anything bad about me!   
  
Yusuke: Michirini! YOU IDIOT!  
  
M: not listening! *hits backspace *  
  
Keiko: See Yusuke. Its not that bad. Come on we still have a lot more people to show.  
  
Yusuke: Do we have to!?  
  
M:Yep! cause I'm writting this fic and i don't think you went through enough embarrassment!  
  
M: Well that's the end of chappie 2! I'm glad to say we have CG under control!  
  
CG:* tied to chair.* grrrrrrr!  
  
M: Tape her mouth before she scares the readers TB.  
  
TB: *draws pointy teeth on tape* OK! * puts tape over CG's mouth*  
  
CG: * muffled* HI M ONNA ILL OU!  
  
TB: * puts whipped cream around tape* LOOK M! CG has rabies!  
  
M: Well I hope you liked the second chappie! So go and review before CG gets loose and she bites you because you didn't review fast enough. Oh yeah! If she bites you don't sue me. I'll just deny it. I need ideas! Sooo please include your ideas in your reviews! 


	3. The madness continues! Poor Yusuke

Chapter 2 The fluffy dilemma  
  
Yusuke: zZzzZzZzZzZzZ  
  
Knock Knock   
  
Yusuke: Wha…. rubs eyes coming! opens door   
  
Keiko: Hello Yusuke! smile   
  
Yusuke: AHH! runs around room AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH breath HHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE TELL ME YOU DON'T HAVE ANY MORE FLUFFY PANTS!!  
  
Keiko: Nope evil grin   
  
Yusuke: Oh. Good cause running around the room as if I was mentally disturbed was really tiring.  
  
Keiko: Yusuke, you know how I said I didn't have any fluffy puffy pants?  
  
Yusuke: I knew it death glare YOU DO HAVE THE PANTS!!  
  
Hiei: Look Yusuke if you are going to do the death glare do it right. death glare   
  
Small children in street: AHHHHHHH! run in fear   
  
Yusuke: Hey! How did you even get into my house!?  
  
Hiei: thinks Hmm….good question.  
  
The almighty voice of M: All right you caught me!  
  
Yusuke, Keiko, and Hiei: Caught you doing what?  
  
M: Wha.. looks at microphone Damn! The microphones on! Sorry! I turned my Almighty Voice from Above microphone on. Usually that freaks people like you out but. looks down   
  
Keiko: running down street screaming AHHHH! AHHHHH!  
  
Some dude: Ha! TOLD YA THEY NEEDED BETTER SECURITY AT THOSE MENTAL HOSPITALS!  
  
Meanwhile…..  
  
Hiei: is sick and tired of watching Yusuke gape up in the direction of where the voice came from and leaves  
  
Yusuke: Ok this can't possibly get any worse! I got Fluffy Pants and Socks! takes off the socks and throws them out I'm outta here. steps on MHLC Ugh! Now I got MHLC all over my foot!  
  
A/N: MHLC stands for mysterious hamster like creatures.   
  
Yusuke: looks at bloody mess on bottom of foot and passes out  
  
Later…..  
  
Yusuke: wakes up and notices that he is strapped to the floor by a bunch MHLC  
  
MHLC with French accent: You illed jingle  
  
Yusuke: wha..what are you talking about?  
  
Knock Knock  
  
Yusuke: screams like a girl HEEEELLLLLP! cough. Now more manly come in!  
  
Kurama: pokes head in Yusuke are you ok?  
  
Yusuke: YuP! fusing with strap  
  
Kurama: Oh. Well, Keiko wanted me to drop these off for you. walks into room and notices the scene unfolding before him. They're revolting.  
  
Yusuke: OF COURSE THEY ARE THEY'RE MHLC!  
  
Kurama: no Yusuke I mean these shows yusuke fluffy puffy bunny pants  
  
MHLC: worship pants  
  
Kurama: mushroom sigh I guess its better than what poor Hiei had to wear.  
  
Yusuke: What did he have to wear?  
  
MHLC: kick Yusuke. In a high squeaky voice SHUT UP! YOUR DISTURBING THE PANTS OF HOLYNESS! worship pants  
  
Kurama: Well, Hiei had to wear a….."Barney" sweater.  
  
A/N: NOT MY IDEA! IT WAS ALL Rose Eclipse's IDEA! THANKS FOR THE IDEA!  
  
Yusuke: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! And you didn't laugh!?  
  
Kurama: Of course not! I felt very ad for him. I couldn't get two words out of the poor boy. He was screaming in terror!  
  
Yusuke: glare Heh! It must suck to be considerate.  
  
MHLC: crawl into Kurama's hair with FPBP in tow  
  
A/N: NO OFFENSE TO KURAMA! I THINK KURAMA IS THE COOLEST! NO FLAMES PLEASE! my poor fragile self-esteem  
  
Kurama: She also wanted me to give you these. holds out a pair of sneakers that have fuzzy shoelaces with bunnies on them  
  
A/N: not my idea the FPB shoes were Celace idea. thanks!  
  
Yusuke: GOD DAMMIT! MORE FLUFFY PUFFY BUNNY SHIT!?  
  
Kurama: and I have one more thing. hands Yusuke a bag that says "All Things Cute and Cuddly"  
  
A/N: I'm not gonna tell you what's in the bag evil smirk I'm gonna let your imaginations wander. Please Review! Thanks for the grammar check. -.-' I tend to trust spelling and grammar check a bit too much. It's because I'm lazy...sigh I am such a slacker. I wanna thank everyone for the ideas. HI KARAMI!!!! I also must say i am soooo sorry it took forever to update! between computer problems and High School exams I had almost no time to sit down and do some good typing. (btw: for anyone who knows what I'm talking about I GOT ACCEPTED TO ST.JOE'S ACADEMY woot woot)


	4. Answers or comments to your reviews not ...

M: HI-YA! It's me. I had a story up a while ago ,but fucked it up terriably and so...it's not up again fer a while. sigh I'm just about ready to give up...

Yusuke: Punches M WHAT'S WITH THE YUSUKE AND THE FLUFFY PUFFY BUNNY PANTS HUH!?!?! GRRRR!!!!

M: DON'T HURT ME!!!

Yusuke: Oh I won't hurt you...I'LL KILL YOU!!!!

M: ep!

Yusuke: lunges at m

M: O.O

Kurama: Yusuke...calm down...grabs Yusuke by the back of his shirt

Yusuke: LET ME AT HER!!!!

M: O.o where did you come from?

Kurama: That door...points to door

M: what door?

Kurama: -.-' that one....points

M: oh!

Hiei: BARNEY!!!!!! DO YOU FIND THIS FUNNY!?!?!

M: ehh...O.O

Kurama: hello Hiei.

Hiei: grabs M by the neck DO YOU!?!?!

M: uh...uh....bows I'M SORRY!!!

Kurama: -.-' ok...I can see that no one else is going to do introduce the Fic so I will. This is a sort of break off of Yusuke and the Fluffy Puffy Bunny Pants where M will answer all of your reviews...I you asked anything...

M: gasp Kurama...get...Hiei...offa me...please...and could someone who isn't busy trying to kill me do the disclaimer...cough

Kuwabara: Hi! M doesn't own me, anyone else or Yu Yu Hakusho so don't sue her..

M: thanks..cough Ok now that that's over.   
  
Sanika111891,

ya know...curiosity killed the cat...just kidding. Yes I do have a boyfriend and I am a girl. His name is Connor we're both in Holy Angels (my school...yes it's catholic) I'll be sure to put Yoko in this so don't worry. There will be some YOUKONESS in the next chapter. Thank a bunch!  
  
KuramasSoulmate  
LOL! The booty pajamas with Kuwabara is a great Idea! I love it. (he's my favorite character in Yu Yu Hakusho so putting him through that must mean your idea is really great) Yes I am probably one of very few Kuwabara fan girls out there...sniff  
  
Luvsdogz  
Omg...Ld your imagination never fails to surprise me...-.-'.  
  
chronogirl  
Great Idea Yoko! Keep an eye open you just might see that in the fic!!  
  
miyako14  
Thanks   
  
insanekitsune  
Wow...interesting review I must say! applause You guys scare me!! Ahhh! You're so threatening I can't take it!! I'll update soon promise!!!  
  
Kuramie and Kaiaramith  
HI KURAMIE!!!! HI!! HI!!! Did you do that fic you were thinking about? It sounded good when you e-mailed me. Thanks!  
  
Celace  
Thanks for the tip. I should be more careful next time...damn computer...


End file.
